orthoniasettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetouched
Planetouched are a humanoid hybrid racial category that share significant ancestry with an extraplanar being. There are known to be two varieties of Planetouched: Aasimar, who have celestial heritage, and Tieflings, who have fiendish heritage. These Planetouched descend from beings from the outer planes, but it is thought that mortal descendants of inner plane elementals also live in Orthonia, and are referred to as Genasi by scholars. Planetouched tend to resemble humans of any build, skin toner, or hair and eye color, though their extraplanar descent often influences their appearance. They are typically quite long-lived compared to humans (with the oldest of them reaching over 300 years old), and though they can breed with other mundane humanoids and other Planetouched of their own kind, they tend to be rather infertile. As a result there are no major settlements with significant Planetouched populations. Aasimar Aasimar are a race of humanoids that descended from celestials, and are thought to be the product of couplings of angels with valiant persons who made contact with them. Aasimar superficially resemble humans, and their celestial ancestry may be visible in a variety of ways, including unnaturally attractive features, bright and lustrous hair, and eyes that appear to have light shining out. The build, skin color, and hair color of Aasimar may vary to to the same extents than mundane humanoid races do. A great number of people would not actually recognize an Aasimar if they see or meet one, but those that do might look up to them as a paragon of society, or not trust them at all, seeing them are pretentious or smug. Aasimar thus usually get a mixed reception in society, though they often to fit in with society and help the lives of others. Most Aasimar feel a compulsion for goodness, but some may become misguided in their intentions and end up pursuing evil instead, though zealously believing they still work for the good of society. Aasimar have the following racial traits: *'Ability Score Increase.' Your Wisdom score increases by 1, and your Charisma score increases by 2. *'Age.' Aasimar mature at the same rate as humans but tend to be quite long-lived. *'Alignment.' Due to their celestial heritage, Aasimar are often good. However, some Aasimar fall into evil, falsely seeing their view as righteous and wholesome. Their community-based nature means that Aasimar tend to be lawful either way. *'Size.' Aasimar are built similarly to most humans. Your size is Medium. *'Speed.' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision.' Thanks to your celestial heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Celestial Resistance.' You have resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage. *'Celestial Legacy.' You know the light cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the lesser restoration spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Once you reach 5th level, you can cast the daylight spell once with this trait as a 3rd level spell, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. *'Languages.' You can speak, read, and write Common and Celestial. Tieflings When humanoids make pacts with devils or demons for fiendish power, tieflings are frequently the result. They are a race of medium-sized humanoids with an infernal ancestry, which frequently manifests in their appearance - though they look close to human, they generally have horns, and many also have tails, pointed teeth, or vividly colored eyes. Most folks are at least a bit suspicious of Tieflings, but usually restrain themselves from outright discrimination or rudeness (with no small part of this due to fear of some kind of hellish retribution). Tieflings often report feeling a slight pull towards evil, due to their fiendish nature; some may revel in it as a celebration of their heritage, while others will reject it vehemently and quest for goodness to clear the name of their people. Tieflings in Orthonia use the same base statistics as in the PHB. Genasi "Genasi" is a catch-all term used by scholars to describe the descendants of mortals and Inner Planes elementals, usually one of the many varieties of genie. They are not officially recognized as a distinct race by the Argent Scholars but their unusual heritage sets them apart in all practical senses. Genasi are exceedingly rare, even compared to aasimar and tieflings, but compared to their Outer Planes counterparts, the anatomical manifestations of the genasi's elemental heritage are somewhat subtler and less distinct, usually allowing them to blend in with other humanoids more easily. Many have met a genasi without fully realizing it, apart from sensing something vaguely strange about them. Nonetheless, the heritage of a genasi leaves a profound mark on his or her natural attunement to the primordial elements. Genasi as a whole have the following racial traits: *'Ability Score Increase.' Your Constitution score increases by 2. *'Age.' Genasi mature at about the same rate as humans and reach adulthood in their late teens. They are often longer lived than humans, though. *'Alignment.' Genasi are independent and self-reliant, and can assimilate well with their surroundings. They tend towards a neutral alignment. *'Size.' Genasi are as varied as their mortal parents but are generally built like humans, standing anywhere from 150 to 180 cm. Your size is Medium. *'Speed.' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Subraces.' The world of Orthonia is known to have four subraces of genasi: Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water, one for each of the main Inner Planes. Air Genasi Air genasi are descended from air elementals, most often the djinn of the Elemental Plane of Air. They are often mercurial in temperament, being calm and collected in one moment and angrily tempestuous in the next. They resemble humans but invariably have a pale skin tone and light-colored hair that is very thin in texture. A faint but constant breeze accompanies them, occasionally tousling their hair and clothing. Some, particularly those with strong djinn bloodlines, have breathy or echoing voices. Air genasi have the following subrace traits: *'Ability Score Increase.' Your Dexterity score increases by 1. *'Languages.' You can speak, read, and write Common and either Primordial or Auran. *'Breathless.' You do not need to breathe, and are immune to drowning, suffocation, and effects that require inhalation. *'Mingle with the Wind.' You can cast the levitate spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Earth Genasi Earth genasi are descended from earth elementals, most often the dao of the Elemental Plane of Earth. They often come across as withdrawn to others, but are known to be steadfast and reliable in pressing situations. They resemble humans but always have a tan or dark skin tone and brown or black hair of flat texture. Dirt often seems to coalesce on their bodies as if from nowhere, and their skin is often rough to the touch. Many of them have low, gravelly voices that reflect their elemental heritage, and frequently seem to speak quite monotonically. Earth genasi have the following subrace traits: *'Ability Score Increase.' Your Strength score increases by 1. *'Languages.' You can speak, read, and write Common and either Primordial or Terran. *'Earth Walk.' You can move across difficult terrain made of earth or stone without expending extra movement. *'Merge with Stone.' You can cast the pass without trace spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Fire Genasi Fire genasi are descended from fire elementals, most often the efreet of the Elemental Plane of Fire. Frequently they are rash and impulsive, making them exciting but volatile friends and acquaintances. Their skin takes on a slight pinkish to reddish color, and their wildly wavy and curly hair varies in color from golden yellow to dark red. Their flesh is unusually hot for humanoids of their size, and sometimes carries a slight sulfurous odor. Some have a crackling inflection in their voices, but they all seem to have an innate habit of speaking very quickly. Fire genasi have the following subrace traits: *'Ability Score Increase.' Your Intelligence score increases by 1. *'Languages.' You can speak, read, and write Common and either Primordial or Ignan. *'Darkvision.' You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. Your ties to the Elemental Plane of Fire make your darkvision unusual: everything you see in darkness is in a shade of red. *'Fire Resistance.' You have resistance to fire damage. *'Reach to the Blaze.' You know the produce flame cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands spell once with this trait as a 1st-level spell, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Water Genasi Water genasi are descended from water elementals, most often the marids of the Elemental Plane of Water. They often have fiercely independent personalities, their moods and desires flowing however suits them best. They have mildly greenish tones in their skin, their eyes have enchanting shades of blue, and their hair is most often has a gently wavy texture. Their skin and hair readily collect water droplets from the air, leaving them perpetually moist to the touch. They occasionally are known to have slow and deliberate speech patterns. Water genasi have the following subrace traits: *'Ability Score Increase.' Your Wisdom score increases by 1. *'Languages.' You can speak, read, and write Common and either Primordial or Aquan. *'Acid Resistance.' You have resistance to acid damage. *'Amphibious.' You can breathe air and water. *'Swim.' You have a natural swimming speed of 30 feet. *'Call to the Wave.' You know the acid splash cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the create or destroy water spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells Category:Races